Something
by Lynn Apple
Summary: Gin reflexiona un poco en su ultima noche con Rangiku... Songfic! basado en "Something" de The Beatles


_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus maravillosos personajes, Gin Ichimaru y Rangiku Matsumoto pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo. Yo solo me deje llevar por mi imaginación e impulsos creativos, todo sin fines de lucro (:_

_Something in the way she moves,_

_attracts me like no other lover._

_Something in the way she woos me._

_I don't want to leave her now,_

_You know I believe and how._

1:00 am. La luna brillaba con fuerza y se colaba por las aberturas de las blancas cortinas produciendo un juego de sombras bizarro, macabro pero romántico. Las pequeñas estrellas no queriendo ser opacadas por el astro, brillaban amarillas con toda su pequeña fuerza. Parecía la noche perfecta en que las caprichosas estrellas decidieron cumplir el deseo de cualquiera. Aun el deseo más absurdo. El más egoísta. El más romántico. Los grillos entonaban la canción más embriagadora y dulce, que haría a cualquiera dormir tal cual canción de cuna.

Todos en el Gotei 13 parecían dormir plácidamente, en una fría noche donde lo único que podías desear era estar en tu futon bajo un montón de gruesas mantas.

Todos menos uno.

Bajo una gruesa manta, en el cómodo futon sus brazos rodeando a su amante. Ambos sudorosos y candados, yacían en el futon de la habitación de Rangiku, desnudos. Ella se había quedado dormida hacia unos minutos. El no podía dormir pensando en lo que se aproximaba. Trato de olvidarlo todo porque era demasiado doloroso.

Pensó en ella: la bella mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Todo de ella le enloquecía, hasta el más mínimo movimiento y gesto. Desde su forma de caminar delicada y elegante hasta la forma en que bebía sake, lenta y ceremoniosamente. Desde que eran pequeñas lograba encantarlo. Sintió el movimiento del pecho de ella en sincronización con su suave respiración. Incluso eso lo volvía loco. Sintió el pequeño beso que ella dio en la barbilla. Cualquier cosa que ella hiciese, por mas simple que fuera, no hacia mas que encantarlo mas.

Solo unas horas más.

"_Por favor olvídalo"_ se dijo a si mismo. _"No quiero dejarla todavía. Solo un momento más por favor. Toda la eternidad por favor" _

Al pensar en ello la abrazo con más fuerza y hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella. El olor a crisantemos lo invadió y reconforto un poco.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,_

_that I don't need no other lover._

_Something in her style that shows me._

_I don't want to leave her now,_

_you know I believe and how._

-¿Gin?- la vos de ella estaba adormecida- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

Ella se escurrió de sus brazos para quedar encima de el y poder ver su rostro de frente. Se encontró con los ojos celeste cielo de el. Sabia que había algo mal, Gin estaba muy inquieto.

-No pasa nada Ran-chan- mintió el. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar mas, el puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue apasionado beso, lleno de amor como los que ellos solían darse cada que podían, en cada callejón del gotei 13 o en cada momento libre que tenían para el otro. Sus labios presionados con fuerza, sus lenguas jugando. El mordisqueo su labio inferior y ella dejo salir un pequeño chillido de placer. Sus labios se separaron y ella esbozo una sonrisa. El sonrió ligeramente también, satisfecho. La sonrisa de ella era lo que mas le gustaba a el. Desde pequeños bastaba con verla sonreír para que el fuera feliz. En esa sonrisa se reflejaba la confianza de ella. No, el nunca había necesitado ver a otra chica, porque tenia a la mas hermosa con el. Después de todo, ¿no estaba haciendo todo esto por la sonrisa de ella? Nada lo hacia sentirse mas motivado que pensar que algún día la vería sonreír todo el día, para siempre. Cuando todo esto acabara. Cuando el acabara con Aizen y le devolvería a ella lo que le habían arrebatado aquel día que la encontró en el bosque.

Ella lo abrazo y se recostó sobre su pecho. El empezó a acariciar su espalda. Falta ya poco para el amanecer. Faltaba ya poco para tener que dejarla.

"_Un momento mas"_ se regaño "_no quiero dejarla todavía. No puedo dejarla todavía"_

_You're asking me will my love grow,_

_I don't know, I don't know._

_Stick around, and it may show._

_but I don't know, I don't know. _

Con ella encima no solo podía sentir su respiración sino los latidos de su corazón. Se sintió aun mas enamorado sintiendo el corazón de ella liento muy rápido por el. ¿Sentiría ella también que su corazón la también con mas fuerza y mas rápido cuando ella estaba junto a el? Se pregunto si mismo si su amor por ella crecía con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, con cada abrazo y con cada beso. Se pregunto también que tanto podría amar a alguien y si abría un limite para amar.

No lo sabía ahora. Quizá nunca lo sabría. Tampoco lo quería saber. Lo único que sabia era que quería seguir enamorado para siempre de ella.

_Something in the way she know, _

_and all I have to do is think of her._

_Something in the things she show me._

_I don't want to leave her now._

_You know and believe and how._

Por fin pudo quedarse dormido. Lo único que tenia que hacer por ahora era pensar en ella, la bella mujer que tenia en sus brazos, Rangiku Matsumoto. Y en todo el mundo de amor y ternura que ella le había mostrado. Un mundo de felicidad interminable, de tardes de ocio bajo los arboles de cerezo acompañados de quicos secos y suaves besos con sabor a sake. Y lo único que sabia era que no quería dejar todo eso y a ella.

Al fin logro publicar esto! Me emociona volver a publicar de alguna manera mis fics, por pequeños que sean. Este es uno que escribí el año pasado cuando andaba bien metida en el fandom de Gin Ichimaru. Creo que lo escribí poco después de la muerte de Ichimaru (pase como dos semanas en luto), y me inspire un poco después del debate que tuve con mi mejor amigo sobre la relación de Gin y Rangiku. Y después de escuchar miles de millones de veces "Something" de los maravillosos Beatles . Era más que obvio que había "algo" entre ellos dos.

En fin… yo misma después de encontrar el cuaderno donde lo escribí y volver a leerlo me sorprendí, y pensé "valla que no escribía nada mal…"

¿Qué opinan ustedes? Reviews con sus criticas –constructivas-, reclamos y felicitaciones por animarme a publicar algo (porque aunque no lo crean soy bastante cobarde para publicar y recibir criticas, mi ego es muy sensible).


End file.
